I can't Believe it
by AyiahChann
Summary: Summary: All four girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are pure popularity but when they fall in love, trouble strikes all of them. Parings: NejiSaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno, and SasuTen. ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE CHARACTERS!


I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

Sakura walked around her room. (She lived with Tenten) "Sakura, "we'd better hurry, school's gonna start in 10 minutes" Tenten said. "WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. Tenten covered her ears in pain. Sakura dashed over to her dresser and ran through her dressers. All she could find was her pink spaghetti strap tank-top and white jeans with a silver coated buckle around the top and black ribbons hanging from the bottom of the pant. She ran into the bathroom and got dressed in an amazing 2 minutes. "Wow, Sak. I thought you'd actually take 15 minutes to dress." Tenten said shocked. "Shut up, anyways, I would NEVER be late to school. Ino is probably wondering where we are, let's go." Sakura said finishing her make-up session. She grabbed the keys to her car and grabbed Tenten by the wrist. "Hey, hey… We forgot our bags!" Tenten stated. "I have them in the car. Now get in." Sakura said. She finally let go off the deathening grip on Tenten's wrist. Tenten grabbed rubbed her wrist and winced in pain. She shoved herself into the silver car and buckled up. Sakura was already in and was waiting. Sakura drove off unaware that her seat belt was not buckled. "Sakura, I'd suggest you buckle up…" Tenten said pointing at the seat's buckle. "OH MY GOD TENTEN! Thanks for telling me! You're such a life saver!" Sakura squealed. Sakura quickly got buckled when the light was red. "Don't thank me, thank god." Tenten said staring out the windshield. "Yeah, that crap." Sakura said half giggling. Tenten started to giggle too. They soon turned into the rocky parking lot at their school. Under a cherry blossom, Ino was walking back and forth viciously and saying things under her breath, while Hinata was sitting under the tree looking at the scenery. "Where the heck are those two?!" Ino asked Hinata. Ino stopped walking and was standing there staring straight at Hinata. "T---they're right t-there…" Hinata was shy, VERY shy. When they saw Ino's face, their faces were worried. "What's wrong, Ino?" Sakura asked as she stood there staring at Ino. "What's wrong with me? Why are you late? We're sopposed to practice our song!" Ino yelled. "Sorry..." Tenten said sadly. "Yeah, yeah… just try not to do it again…" Ino said happily. Sakura's and Tenten's faces lit up. RING

The bell rung. All girls's sighed and hooked arms. They knew they were now going to face a little fanboy attention or should I say a lot? All the girls were queen popularity, but, sometimes, they do not enjoy the boy attention, sometimes, it gets kind of boring and annoying. All four girls sat down in their usual seats (Of course, BY EACHOTHER!) A ton of boys crowded around all four girls going crazy (like asking them if they can carry their books and weird stuff like that…!) "I'm feeling unbelievably uncomfortable…" Ino whispered to Hinata. "I know…" Hinata whispered back with wide eyes staring at Ino. Sakura was grabbing Tenten's arm in fear. "This is totally creepy…" Sakura said to Tenten. She shrugged. "Just listen to your i-pod." Tenten suggested. "You're so smart Ten!" Sakura squealed. Sakura rambled quickly through her bag while Tenten was glaring at as many fanboys all possible before Anko came in. Sakura put the ear buds in her ears and listened to some of her band songs they could play, she was the lead singer, so she needed to memorize the songs. "Alright class, BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Anko yelled. _'How many rooms heard that?! Her yell was pretty loud.'_ Tenten thought to herself. "Do whatever you want, but before you do, we have some new students today." Anko said. "Come in" Anko looked at the door then it swung open. The suddenly, TONS of fangirls squealed. Sakura widened her eyes, she hadn't seen Sasuke since she was in grade school. **OH MY GOSHIES! HE IS SOOOO DARN FINE! * SQUEAL * **Sakura's inside seemed to be doing a little dance. Sakura saw Ino looking at her giving Sakura her "don't-tell-me-that" look. Sakura closed her mouth and leaned back into her chair bored. She sighed and continued with her song she would never sing, "Poker Face" (By Lady Gaga) She just enjoyed the song's tune and she was a fan of the singer. (and you may know, LADY GAGA) Then another boy came in and there were a lot of gasps which Sakura didn't notice. Hinata eye's were wider than her earlier widened eyes scene.

"What is HE doing here?" Hinata asked tugging on Ino's hair making Ino say "stop" every time. "STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Ino screamed all gazes turned to Ino and back to the front where the two boys were standing. "What is Neji doin' here, Hinata?" Somebody asked out of the blue. Buy the next second or so, all eyes except Sakura's was on Hinata. Hinata blushed and hid her head. Everyone was watching (NOT INCLUDING SAKURA) her, including Naruto. "She's shy" Neji said. "Well, mmhmm… Neji, right? Please sit next to Sakura… and Sasuke, sit next to Shikamaru." Anko said hotly (Anko never liked Shikamaru). Neji fixed his glance on the pink haired girl. He noticed she wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything currently; she was humming while tapping her fingers on her desk to the tune. Neji walked over to Sakura and sat down, she didn't care who she sat by unless it's a fanboy. But either way, she wanted this day to end right now.


End file.
